Certain detectors, such as those used for homeland security or scientific research instruments are capable of detecting radiation, such as neutrons. One type of neutron detector is a gas-based neutron detector. Referring to FIG. 1, a gas-based neutron detector 20 includes a housing 22, an electrode 24, and one or more gases 26 (such as 3He gas), both of which are in the housing. As shown, electrode 24 is a positively charged wire that is isolated from the walls of housing 22, which is held at ground potential or negative relative to the electrode. Gas(es) 26 is filled in housing 22, e.g., from about 1 to about 20 atmospheres.
During use, incident radiation, such as neutrons, interacts with gas(es) 26 to produce charged particles that ionize the gas atoms and produce electrons, which can be detected. More specifically, as neutron radiation traverses through gas(es) 26, the neutrons interact with the gas(es) and produce charged particles, such as protons and tritons (3H). The charged particles then ionize gas(es) 26 to form gas ions and electrons. The gas ions can be accelerated to the walls of housing 22, while the electrons are accelerated to electrode 24, thereby producing a detectable electrical pulse. The intensity of the electrical pulse can provide an indication of the level of neutrons detected.